En el velo de la noche
by Verempay
Summary: Yui recibe la visita de Ayato después de los sucesos de la primera temporada ¿solo la ira a molestar o pasara algo mas?


**Notas:** Mis estimados lectores les traigo una historia que había estado rondando por mi cabecita y espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Claro es algo que me hubiera encantado que pasara pero como ya tenemos la segunda temporada pues… creo que siempre no jeje

 **En el velo de la noche**

Prov. Yui

Miedo, había sentido miedo de poder desaparecer de este mundo. A pesar de que mi vida ha cambiado desde que vivo en esta mansión, tengo cosas aun por conocer.

Tendrá unas horas desde que los Sakamaki me salvaron y a pesar de estar descansando no he podido recuperar las fuerzas….

-¿Sigues despierta Chichinashi-chan?- reconocería esa voz donde fuera

-Ayato-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte al tiempo en que me sentaba en mi cama

-Ore-sama ha venido a verte, así que siéntete honrada- dijo con palabras llenas de orgullo.

Me le quede mirando ¿en serio pensaba que me la creía? No había venido por eso, él quería ver que siguiera "intacta", pues ya habían venido los demás a visitarme, y sorprendentemente ninguno había bebido mi sangre.

Voltee hacia la ventana… creía haber visto pasar un sombra aunque quizás fueran imaginaciones mías y además ya era de noche.

No podía asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido: el casi morir y dejar que una completa extraña para mí se adueñara de mi cuerpo, enterarme que esa mujer era la madre de los trillizos y el vínculo que me unía a ella, no saber de mi verdadera familia y el propósito del porque había nacido.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Ayato se había estado acercando a mí hasta que sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro y me tomaba del mentón.

\- ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme después del gran favor que te hago al venir a verte Yui?- dijo molesto y clavando sus ojos en los míos y sentía mi corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de verle? Desde la primera vez que lo vi me cautivo al igual que los demás, digo todos son muy atractivos será el hecho de que son vampiros… ¡Alto! ¿Acaba de… llamarme por mi nombre?

Vi su sonrisa arrogante, mostrándome sus colmillos, seguro que había hecho una cara de sorpresa.

\- Vaya es que te has sorprendido de que el gran Ore-sama sea tan guapo- menciono mientras me acercaba más a él. Podía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo; una en mi cara y la otra bajando hacia mi pecho cerca del corazón- o… es que te has puesto nerviosa por mi cercanía… _Yui._

¿Nerviosa de su cercanía? Por favor lo tenía tan cerca que su aliento chocaba contra mis labios

-N-No es eso, solo…- ni yo me entendía y el hecho de que no me permitiera apartar y que nuestros ojos de fueran cerrando no me ayudaba en nada.

Antes de que dijera otra cosa Ayato había terminado abrazándome y su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro.

\- De verdad… - hablo suavemente…- no sé qué voy hacer contigo Chichinashi-chan

\- Eh?

\- Es imposible no caer- susurro apretándome más contra su cuerpo y lo sentía respirar pesadamente

\- Ayato-kun a que te…

Prov. Ayato

No la deje terminar. Elimine la nula distancia entre nosotros y la bese. Pero al hacerlo tan rápido no cerramos los ojos sino que nos perdimos en los del otro.

Acune su mejilla en mi mano se sentía muy caliente; intensifique el beso logrando que dejara de verme e introducir mi lengua en su boca, para comenzar una danza entre la suya y la mía.

De verdad que soy un idiota, mira que enamorarme de una humana era lo más estúpido que un vampiro podía hacer, y más aun con los hermanos que tengo no la dejarían en paz.

Me aleje poco a poco y la observe; sus ojos brillando, su rostro sonrojado a mas no poder, sus labios hinchados por mi beso, su respiración agitada…me provocaba morderla.

\- Ayato-kun…

Sin pensarlo demasiado le enterré mis colmillos en su cuello, lo había hecho antes para beber su sangre pero esta vez era diferente, estaba dejando mi marca en ella.

\- ¡Basta Ayato-kun! ¡Duele mucho!

Me separe y observe mi trabajo y con orgullo centre mi atención a los dos incisos perfectamente ubicados a la vista de cualquiera y que nunca se borrarían.

\- Recupérate Chichinashi-chan, me empieza a dar sed además el gran Ore-sama no es muy paciente que digamos.

Dando la visita terminada salí sin esperar respuesta, teniendo la puerta como separación me permití sacar el aire que tenía retenía desde que había entrado.

\- Maldición eso no lo tenía planeado

Prov. Yui

¿Qué había sido todo esto? Por inercia lleve mi mano a la herida que tenía. Podía sentir perfectamente la mordida de Ayato, antes me dolía mucho pero ahora me daban escalofríos al tocarla.

Suspirando resígname me volví a acostar ¿de qué me sorprendía? Debí saber que había venido a eso y no a otra cosa, aunque el beso no me lo esperaba de seguro solo era una broma

Pero solo… aunque fuera un momento… había deseado que fuera en serio.

Prov. Normal

A fuera de la habitación de la rubia, cinco vampiros miraban la marca en su cuello con odio hacia su creador ¿Cómo osaba a marcar a la presa de cada uno? Era oficial… su hermano les había declarado la guerra por la sangre y corazón de la humana.

…

No sé ustedes pero Ayato y Yui son mi pareja favorita, aunque los hechos de la segunda temporada me están dando alas para ellos dos, los Mukami no se quedan atrás n.n

Sin más me despido. Kuro Neko Verempay


End file.
